


Early Morning Call

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [20]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting news event prompts Matt to give Remy a call. Expecting her voicemail, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt for “Remy/Matt - things you said over the phone” sent by Chyrstis.
> 
> So while I only have them together after the abduction in SRIV, they have proven that in the few years prior to the election that they are both battling a bit of a crush. So with that noted, I almost decided to just do something later and made it a conversation over the comms or through the simulation sound system. Then I recalled that pre-SRIV time period and those pesky worries and concerns over international incidents, press field days with the cradle robbing president, and the like.

The news footage involving the President of the United States always seemed a little polarized–black or white, hilarious or heinous. Even when it should be serious and thought-provoking the reporters tended to err toward those poles. Of course, Remy would see that as being to her credit. People did not know how to respond to the woman who walked to the unique beat bashing about in her head. 

It had scared the hell out of Matt Miller in Steelport, now it rather fascinated him. A part of him thought he should feel some worry about the report on the attempted assassination, but the fact that the president was the one who disarmed her attacker and pinned him to the ground with a wrist lock, after first having bounced him off the side of a marble facade. The reporter was not sure how to behave during the story. His countenance suggested he was appalled by the attack, but the quirk of the corner of his lips matched Matt’s as he watched them replay the video footage of the event. They stopped on the shot of Remy with her foot between the man’s shoulder blades as she bent over to speak with him. 

Snapping a capture of that image on his computer screen, he sent it to his phone. He knew it was nearing 3am in DC, but decided to take the chance anyway. Matt drafted an idea of the message he’d leave on her voicemail, along with texting her the image. She might like a copy for no other reason than a good laugh.

The line rang a few times. He knew her voicemail message better than he’d ever admit. They occasionally traded cracks and comments and really horrible jokes, so when he heard the one word command, “Speak,” in her no-nonsense tone, he did just that.

“Looks like you’re worry about all those Secret Service blokes making you soft was off. Nice moves Madam President. Though I’m betting that guy you bounced off the pavement wishes he believed the hype.”

“Matt. Matt. Matt.”

He froze at the sound of her voice continuing when he hadn’t been expecting it.

“Of all people. I wouldn’t figure that would have surprised you.”

He took a long moment to switch gears. It was always easier to leave messages, less nerve wracking. “Well, as always the press isn’t sure whether to be shocked or wait for the punchline.”

“What can I say?” she crooned. Despite the light tone, Matt heard the strain in her voice and the underlying groan that suggested he had awoken her. “It’s an innate skill., but it’s always been like that though. Of course, now, they are less worried about the fact that Kinzie knows where they live.”

The laugh jumped out of him before he could stop himself. “Well, it’s not Stilwater. You can’t really sneak up on anyone with that entourage of yours.”

“Don’t remind me.” Then her voice brightened. “And what are you doing watching the news, I thought you were British Intelligence.”

“Yes, but you forget. I’ve already got a file on you.”

“Touché.”

Wandering into the kitchen, he poured steaming water from the tea kettle, absently toying with the tea ball. “Sorry to wake you.”

“No, not at all. Wasn’t asleep quite yet.”

“Enjoy the cap.”

“Wait, what?” she said, then there was a pause followed by raucous laughter. “Damn, Miller. Nice capture. I guess I’ll have to watch the news see if I can catch the whole thing.”

His plan to end the call derailed. “Oh, it was a smooth take down. Using that wall was a nice addition. Though there was one reporter who thought that extra wall might have been excessive.”

“Of course, they do. They were standing there with Booth reincarnated,” McGinnis laughed lowly.

That cup of tea had been ruined by his distraction. The head of the Saints, and the free world, could easily dig up the footage. All the 24/7 news channels rotated the story regularly. Once she found it on a local station, the pair of them dissected it, as well as the various opinions of the reporters and commentators. She brightened a bit when Matt read some of the viewer comments on one show’s online story. While the network anchors spoke harshly in response to her self-defense tactics, the public seemed positive.

Long relaxed talks like that almost never happened between them, but they finally dropped the line just a bit after an hour. Matt looked around his kitchen: his toast was burnt, his eggs were cold, and his tea could probably strip the paint off the walls. Despite that, Matt could only think how good a morning it had been as he rushed out the door, late for a meeting.


End file.
